A New Chapter (revised)
by ItsMiaWeyHey
Summary: Annabeth is moving to New York with her fam after a job change. High shool in New York! Who could be so lucky? Old friends will be united! AU! Read, enjoy, and...ReViEw! Ps. It's now okay to read past chapter 3! I still need to fix that... ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Uno

Eeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnjoyyyyyyy ! :)

We just moved here, me and my family. I am so excited to get to live and go to high school in the Big Apple. But most of all, I am so, so happy I get to be re-united with my two best friends, Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood. I have kePt in touch with Grover in the 3 years he and Perce have been gone- with Grover's family, of course. Percy's family had already moved a month in advance to get things ready. Anyway, He has sent pictures, addresses, news of girlfriends and crushes, etc. we have been best friends since... Well... As long as I can remember, really. We really started to understand each other around 10 or 11, though. We hung out...less...or more... I don't know; life became more confusing at the middle school age. Wanting to be accepted, wonderIng if you'll ever hit puberty or have a boyfriend before you're 30 and too old text and FB.

Anyways, Percy and Grover ditched me and the rest of Nashville, Tennessee for NYC a year and a half ago, right before our 8th grade year. I was kinda devastated. No, scratch that; I was more than devastated. I was majorly hurt. But I got over it. Life goes on. And I even had the unrealistic hope that I would get to see them again one day.

However, 1 year later, life didn't go on. Life stopped completely. We had to make a drastic decision. Dad was being moved from the Nissanheadquarters in Nashville to the plant in New York. Of course we had to accept. If he didn't, he would have been fired and we'd be left to suffer. Not really, but still.

We lived in a quaint, rustic little ranch home in rural Nashville. It was like a heaven. In _Nashville. _We had a lotta animals, but not as many as a "standard" farm. Whatever that means. I was super duper excited for dad, but I was gonna miss the old life. A lot. But we were going to New York, the city of hopes and dreams. And where my best friends lived.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKL INEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBTEAKLI NEBREAKLINEBREAK **

We pulled up thirty minutes after our departure from the airport. The apartment complex was huge. A big, white, old-ish looking building with a fountain and statue of a-I think-Greek goddess out front. And its only a mile from where Percy and Grover are, which, when I heard that, made extremely happy. Pretty much made my day, you could say.

We are staying on the 12th floor. A little high for my taste, but hey. I'm not complaining. I think I got the biggest room, although Malcolm's, my brother, might be close. Just kidding. He ain't got nothing on me!

My room is big, as I mentioned before, and its white. There is a big a stage nestled into the corner, which is hardwood like the rest of the floor. Two shallow steps led up to the top all around. Next to it was a floor-to-ceiling window. White sheer curtains hung at either side. I instantly fell in love. My room was _amazing. _And _nothing _like home.

**JUSTANOTHERLINEBREAKSOJUSTKE EPREADINGDOWNTHEREONTHENEXTL INE**

SINCE I only had a few pieces of furniture-bed frame, box springs and mattress, bookcase, dresser, desk- I got unpacked and settled in pretty decently in about four and a half hours. I sat on my bed and read on my iPad, little time waster that I being.

Dad found a Burger King, and we sat on a picnic blanket in the living room and ate greasy burgers and overly fried fries. And that wasn't wordy...

I went up to bed early. I told my family I was tired; that moving to a new home really took it out of you. In reality, I laid on my bed, staring out the window, wondering why this happened to us. I mean, we moved from California when I was six months old. My dad originally worked at the plant their. I was born in California, moved to Nashville, grew up their, I'm about as redneck as it gets, and NOW IM IM NEW YORK. But who cares about my life story.

I fell asleep some time later, curled up under a fuzzy blanket, wondering if this would all clear up soon.

* * *

**hey guys. I'm so incredibly sorry that this took so incredibly long. Let me explain; all I had was my iPod so when I logged off then tried to get back on, it was acting all weird. But I got my iPad yesterday! Yay! I'm so happy :)**

**ps. The apartment complex is supposed to be the one they took Annabeth to in TLO. JUst a different inside setting. :) Laters! ❤**

**R'n'R! iPad :)!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Happy Thanksgiving!

Annabeth's POV

Happy Thanksgiving! We have been here at our new home for one week now, and it looks more and more like a home each day. And today, it is especially homey, with the smells of juicy, slow-roasted turkey that has been in the oven all night and moist dressing. My mouth was watering before I even woke up. Our guests were arriving at 12.30. It was 10.00 when I woke up. Hardly any time to get ready.

I finally drug my lazy butt out of my very messy bed and made it. Then I walked to _my very own_ bathroom, which, when u have a brother, even an older brother, is a blessing sent by the angels. Any way, I brushed my teeth, five times, washed my face, then decided to take a shower. I took a thirty minute shower, something I could not afford in this time squish. It was about five minutes shy of 11.00. _Fudge! _I thought. I quickly decided on my best jeans; Lucky brand skinny jeans, and a pink and black and grey striped sweater from Rue 21. Sparkly silver Toms. 11.05.

It usually takes ten minutes to dry my hair, at the very least. If I want it straight, then it's more like 20. Leaving it in its usual curled position, it saves me time; I decided to leave it curly for old times sake. I smiled, thinking about how Percy always loved my Princes curls. 11.10. _Come on, Annabeth. Get out of your head and get ready. _

**One hour later**

I finished my makeup with the last few strokes of mascara. It was 12.00 o'clock. Don't ask me what took so incredibly long to get dressed, fix my hair and do my makeup, because I have no idea at all. I left the bathroom to add the "finishing touches". I slipped on my Toms and tried to tame my hair once more, but to no avail. I straitened up my bed and made sure my books were alinged, just in case anyone cared anything about the appearance of my bedroom. _Brrrrring! _The doorbell? It's only 12.20... Probably the Jacksons; Sally is always early.

"Annabeth, dearest, could you please get that? My hands are full," my mom called to me.

"Yes'm," I replied.

_This is the moment of truth, _I told myself as I walked to the door. Then I thought, _What does that even mean? _I opened the door. And I couldn't believe my eyes.

Before I could react, Sally engulfed me in a hug. It took me a second to comprehend the situation and what was going on. Finally I hugged her back, tears that had been held in for too long welling up in my eyes and threatening to spill over. When she finally broke apart, I got a chance to look them over. Sally seemed slightly shorter, probably because it had been almost three years since I had seen them. Next to her stood her, I assume, newest husband, Paul Blofis. Grover had told me all about him.

"Hi. You must be Paul," I said. He nodded. My eyes roamed over to the last person, a boy with shaggy black hair and intense sea foam green eyes. My grin widened as I wiped eyes with the sleeve of my sweater.

"Hey Wise Girl. Are you...crying?" Percy asked with a teasing grin. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Three years, and that's all I get?" I threw myself into his arms, burying my face in his neck, breathing in his light salty water scent. And sobbed. Just a little bit.

Percy gently pressed his lips to my neck and whispered, "Gods, Annabeth, I've missed you so much." And I cried just a little bit harder.

When we finally broke apart I realized something. "Um... Come in," I wiped away more tears and sniffled.

I won't bore you with the rest of the details of our reunion with the Jacksons' and Underwoods', but let me just say, there was much tear shed. Later we sat down to our traditional meal of my mother's turkey and dressing, Mrs. Jackson's mashed potatoes, green beans, and asparagus casserole, which is actually really good. And our meal just wouldn't be complete without Mrs. Underwood's buttermilk pie. Lets just say we pushed away from the table with our bellies sticking out a little further than usual.

The grown-ups left to go sit in the family room and talk, while Percy, Grover, and I quickly and quietly dismissed ourselves my room.

(785 words)

* * *

**HAPPY 2013! may it be wonderful and prosperous for you. ㈴2And btw, the apartment complex where they are staying is supposed to be the one where they took Annabeth when Ethan stabbed her. I hope you guys enjoyed The new and improved chappie number two! Love, Me :) Happy New Year**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Thanksgiving (continued)**

**Annabeth's POV**

We sat in my room and talked about who knows what for who knows how long. I just know it was one of the best talks we've had in, like, forever. At one point Percy and Grover had me laughing so hard I fell off the bed we were sitting on. They were singing our old song that went like:

_Brickwall, waterfall-_

_Girl you think you know it all-_

_ You don't! I do!_

_So Reesey-peicey buttercup, _

_Go and stick it up a duck! _

Just a little something Thalia taught us. Gosh I miss her. And Jason. And piper. And everyone.

"Hey guys," I said thoughtfully. "I know what we should do for spring break. "

"What's going through that jacked up little head of yours?" Percy asked, grinning.

"Shut up! And I got this really amazing idea. I think we should go to Nashville for spring break." Faces broke out in grins, including mine.

"Sounds great!" Grover told me with enthusiasm.

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "For once you actually did something right, Wise Girl."

I fake growled in frustration. Percy chuckled. "Whatever. And yeah! I did Percy! Who'da thought, considering I've done it for, like, EVER!" He and Grover laughed. With me.

㈴3**LINEBREAKERHEYYALLLIKINGITSO FARGOODREVIEWLINEBREAKER㈴3**

Mrs. Underwood knocked on the door.

"Come in! We're decent!" Grover called, cracking me and Percy up. He looked back and grinned at us.

Mrs. Underwood poked her head through the cracked door. "Hi Annabeth, Percy. Grover, honey, time to go."

"Mo-om!" Grover whined, dragging out the 'o' and feigning a hissy fit. Grover flashed us another grin, daring us to bust up.

That earned Grover the _look _and a ten minute warning. We were rolling on the floor for at least five minutes.

I stood, wiping my eyes. "Whew. Well, Grover, as much as I love your mom, she scares the pee out of me. So... I guess...that...you...have to...you know...go..."

His smile faded for just a second, but then regined his composure. "I see how it is, Beth. Kickin' out the old man."

I let my mouth drop ever slightly in shock, causing Grover to crack a satisfied _smirk._

I closed my mouth and squinted my eyes. I turned and walked out the door, leading Percy and Grover. I heard Percy snicker behind me. I rolled my eyes, despite the fact they couldn't see me.

* * *

Hey! First I want to apologize for how MEGASHORT this chappie is, I just kinda hit rock bottom on ideas. :/

And now, story time:

okay, Friday at school, I had my cellular device in the pouch of mah hoodie. It fell out whilst our involvement of some stupid game. And it, like, SPLATTERED. The teacher walked over and was like, I'm gonna have to take that. And I was like, what the fudge?! And by now, if anyone took the time to read this, you are probably thinking, why are you telling me this?! Well, this is why: after gym, when we were leaving, this girl and guy, Jalena and Cameron, were being mega sweet and were like, but she needs her phone for basketball practice! I was like, aww! Y'all are so sweet! But she didn't give it to me. :/

R'n'R, awesome friends!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Chapter 4! Have fun, YOLO, and...you guessed it...REVIEW!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

It has been one week since we've been here. Tomorrow I go to school for the first time. Goode High. First day of high school. I was about to throw myself out the window. But I wasn't alone. This was Percy and Grover's first day too. So we could go be freaks together.

Three days ago, us and our parents went and had our own open house. We met the principal, a man of a bout 50 with a grey receding hairline. He made us feel comfortable and welcome. I can't wait to start school.

-THE NEXT DAY ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL-

~Percy, Grover, and I walking to school~

"So," Percy said, breaking the awkward-ish silence between us.

"What?!" Grover barked, agitated over the interruption of his breakfast of energy bars.

Percy and I simultaneously rolled our eyes.

-THAT AFTERNOON AFTER SCHOOL BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BORE MYSELF WITH SCHOOL DETAILS-

The three of us sprawled across my bed and talking, avoiding home work for as long as we could.

"So Annabeth! Tell us," Percy began.

"...What?" I said.

"who was your boyfriend back in Nashville?"

Oh dear baby Jesus. "Um...what? I don't have a boyfriend. You guys know that."

Percy hesitated.

I gave a satisfied smirk.

-TWO WEEKS LATER, FRIDAY NIGHT-

I sat on the couch next to Percy, eating a cheeseburger his mom bought for me. This was my first visit to the Jacksons' apartment. I don't know why Percy never brought me until now, there apartment is so quaint and rustic. I love it.

Right after you walk in, about ten feet in front of the door, is a four person table. Behind it, a counter that comes out off of the wall after wrapping into a corner and two other walls. A doorway was next to the counter opposite the table. Through the doorway was stairs leading up to the two bedrooms and a bathroom, with the hall dead ending at a supply closet.

Downstairs, opposite the kitchen, was the family room (A/N or living room, whatever you prefer). A couch was up against the back wall, a coffee table in front of the couch, and about ten feet in front of the coffee table was a 72 inch flat screen TV, standing on a short entertainment center.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know this has taken too long. I'm so sowwy! This, Chapter 5, is kind of like the end of Chapter 4. Because I feel like being weird. And I have little surprise. I'll tell you at the end. :) Read, enjoy, and ReViEw!**

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'!

* * *

Chapter 5

AnNaBeTh'S pOv

Two hours later, Percy was sprawled across his floor and I across his bed. We were just talking, like we used to. Tonight I was spending the night, and my shiny blue UA duffle bag was kicked into a corner.

We, somehow, ended up talking about; if you could have any famous person, who would it be? And I was debating about Percy's choice with him.

"But Amanda Seyfried is blond _and_ hot!" Percy whined for the, like, fifth time.

I sighed. "Whatever. I just don't think she's all that."

Percy smirked. "You're just jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Ugh! You're so annoying! Why don't we just watch Dear John so _I _can see Channing Tatum and _you _can see Amanda Seyfried?!"

percy hesitated, but eventually gave. "Fine. But I do understand this is really just a trap to get me to watch your dumb chick flick!" He snapped. Ouch. I turned and left the room.

* * *

** Hi guyses! Here is the end of chapter 4. Now I'll leave you, with this question:**

**If John and April go on a picnic, and they have 7 sons who are each married, and each couple has 3 daughters who are each married, and each married daughter has 2 sons (who aren't married and have not reproduced), how many people go on a picnic? Bonus on Fridays math test. :) **

**-SpIdErMoNkEy**

**ps. I've prewritten chapter 6! Review with your answer to that question and whatever else you've got!**

**pps. I've been seriously considering doing the story like this: adding a year or two each chapter, beginning with the next. Guys, I really need to know what you all think about this. Really. Review with your answer & opinion on my idea. Winner in the next chapter. Laters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I've decided to subdue my idea for this chapter two or three more chapters. Thanks to every body for the reviews and ideas AND a big shout out to those of you who entered the contest. Thank you! The winner is:**

**Captainforkz! Here's your cookie!: ㇱ0**

**i thank everybody who tried that question and gave me ideas! And if it helps any, NO ONE in my class, the smart class, got it right. And I love you guys so much for the reviews! It warmed my heart to open my email and see, like, all these new reviews haha. Let's try to keep it up, k? And of course ill keep asking questions or telling stories. And because I appreciate all these reviews, this is going to be extra long. I'm aiming for. 1500. I'll prolly get 1000, but whatever. Okay, sorry. I'm rambling. Read, enjoy, and review! **

* * *

Chapter 6 (A/N here's a surprise!㈟7)

PeRcY's PoV

Oh my gosh, I can't even BEGIN to describe the amount of joy I feel towards Annabeth's being here! I just hope everybody accepts her at school. I mean, I know over half the freshmen, cause I'm just awesome like that, and a good majority sophomores and juniors, also. I mean, who couldn't love Annabeth? Shes smart, beautiful, funny, gorgeous, supper sweet, and did I mention she's really pretty? Oh I did? Well it's not like I like her or anything... Never...

aNnAbEtH's PoV

(A/N since I didn't put this down previously-) _Flashback to first day-_

_Percy's mum decided to take me, perce, his cousin Thalia, who I immediately liked, and Percy's friend Nico. Grover was walking with his Girl of the Week, as Percy had put it.__This is how we sat in the back of Sally's Camero-_

_Nico, Thalia, Me, Percy. (I think Nico and Thalia have a thing going on!)_

_For me, school was grand. I mean, when wasn't it? But, I mean it like, I have friends who will hang out with me, and not just to be nice. These are the mega awesome people I met today:_

_Connor and Travis Stoll_

_Katie Gardner (Tratie! Travis and Katie have a thing too! I'm starting to feel like a loner..)_

_Silena Bearguard and Charles Beckendorf (yet another couple! This is so sweet)_

_Juniper, Grover's mystery girl of the month_

_and of course, Thalia Grace and Nico DiAngelo_

_I love Percy's friends so much!_

_-Que. End of Flashback-_

I think of this more and more, especially because Valentines Day is next week.

* * *

**Hi. I feel a sense of guilt because this chapter fell around 500-1000 words short of my expectations. But, I'm hoping for another chapter by tomorrow (later today- it's like 3:15 here in Nashville lol. **

**Okay- time for the chapterly question! This time, it's more for laughs. **

**Whats your favorite animal? Can you guess mine?**

**If at least two people review, I'll update and tell you mine by 6:00 pm tonight. You'll love mine. It's what I am! xD**

**By the way, you guys better review, because I'm really looking forward to the next chapter. I have a yummy riddle in store for you. ;) Bye for now!**

**REVIEW!**

**-sPiDeRmOnKeY**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! This is Chapter 7. I figured no one would get what my favorite animal is, but I want to thank dreamchaser31lucky for taking a great guess and sharing his/her favorite animal, which is a lion. :) I like lions too. And I'll reveal my favorite animal at the bottom, along with more *important* ranting. Ps. I gave a hint to my fave animal in the last chapter. In case anybody noticed...**

Chapter 7

AnNaBeThS pOV

Today is February 14, 2013; Valentines Day. For the lucky people. At school today, all the couples were making out in the halls-freshmen all the way to seniors- because, well, this was high school; what'd you expect? I walked into homeroom and said, "Happy Thursday everybody!"

"But it's Valentines Day!" Someone contradicted me.

"Nope, for us single people its just another Thursday!" I reply. 'Oh's and agreements were murmured, along with giggles, laughs, and a few "I get it!"s. I smirked. School was absolutely hectic today, with it being Valentine's Day and all. In study hall, Mr. Blofis, Percy's step dad with whom we have study hall, let everybody give their gifts to each other and everything. You know the couples I mentioned earlier? yeah, they all gave gifts to one another and guess what?! Nico got Thalia chocolate and red stuffed teddy bear! I thought it was extremely sweet.

(A/N er mah gerd! This the shortest chapter EVER.! I just can't do mushy stuff like this though. I can't believe Howe late this is. I got a wattpad, and am going through the 'cant get enough of you' stage. Please forgive me! School is absolutely crazy. Please please don't hate me because the next chapter prolly won't be out until summer. I got hit in the eye with a soccer ball- that got kicked by a mega strong football player, mind you- in the eye and its bleeding and I can't see. So... I guess ill talk to y'all after school! Do good on your exams, ours start Tuesday. :( Laters!)


End file.
